1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to holographic microscopy, and more specifically to a holography attachment device that is attachable to a digital imaging device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Holographic microscopy uses holographic imaging to overcome limitations found in other forms of microscopy. Holographic microscopy can be implemented using digital holography techniques to acquire and display three-dimensional (3D) information about a sample.
Digital holography has been brought about by rapid advances in digital image acquisition technology, where imaging sensors, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) and Complimentary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) imaging sensors, can acquire digital images with high optical resolution and sensitivity. Imaging applications that may use digital holography can include biological microscopy, fluid dynamics, particle tracking, and the like.
Holographic imaging is typically implemented as a two-step process. In the first step, two-dimensional (2D) image information of one or more objects is collected via an imaging sensor. In the second step, the 2D imaging information must be reconstructed using a reconstruction technique to produce a 3D representation of the sample. The reconstruction technique reconstructs the wavefront at the object using numerical evaluation of the Kirchoff-Helmholtz transform.
In recent years, holographic microscopes that allow users to acquire holographic images have been constructed using imaging components (e.g., imaging sensor and signal processor) and a light source spaced at a distance from, and configured to radiate light towards, the imaging sensor. These units are generally expensive and can be burdensome to transport and use in field applications. Further, these units can only be used for a single application (i.e. holographic microscopy). As a result, a holography attachment device that is attachable to and compatible with stand alone digital imaging devices is desired.